Slave of your heart
by Coeur de plume
Summary: Hermione une sang pur? Impossible...le Lord la veut? n'importe quoi...Escalve de Drago Malfoy? Tsss faut arreter les bêtises...Et s'aimer? Et si on continuait sa véritable histoire?
1. Chapter 1

Alors, celle là c'est ma première série et je flippe un peu vu que je pense qu'elle est vraiment ratée. Sinon je vais publier les chapitres régulièrement vu que j'en ai déjà 5 d'avance.

**Disclamer : **Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf les bribes de mots rattaché les uns aux autres et l'elfe de maison Wathy ( qui n'apparaît pas dans ce premier chapitre).

**Slave of your heart**

**Chapitre 1 :**_** Un jugement presque ordinaire**_

_Le monde se détruit petit à petit, la guerre est pourtant finit, cela fait des années à présent. Harry est mort au combat, Voldemort est le nouveau tyran. Les Aurors sont des Mangemorts, une sang de bourbe se fera jugée aujourd'hui encore, et mourra probablement comme la plus part d'une infinie souffrance ou de démence._

**Accusé numéro 16321, Jeanne Granger, sang de bourbe, accusé pour : lutte contre notre seigneur.**

-« Faîtes venir Miss Granger. » Ordonna l'ancien professeur de potion, aujourd'hui de meilleure humeur que jamais, car enfin, il pourrait rabattre le caquet à l'ancienne Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout de Poudlard.

Elle arriva d'un pas lent, une capuche redessinait les contours de son visage. On ne pouvait voir son visage, juste ses traits tirés et fatigués, à peine si elle-même pouvait voir le bout de ses pieds. A quoi bon ? Il n'y avait rien à voir ici. Depuis longtemps déjà le désespoir et la folie la rongeaient à petit feu, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne se plaindrait pas, ne geindrait pas, ce saurait leur donner trop grande satisfaction.

Elle n'avait vraiment plus rien avoir avec cette jeune fille, qui quelques mois plutôt se vantait que l'Ordre gagnerait la Grande Bataille. Non, elle ne l'était plu. Aujourd'hui elle était morte. Azkaban l'avait endurcie, l'avait tué à petit feu, comme quand on saigne un pauvre animal. Elle mourrait certainement dans quelques minutes, devant cette assemblée de capuches noires, mais elle ne pipera pas mots. Un petit reste de courage, ou de la folie trop dévorante, sans aucun doute. Ne pleurerait pas non plus, ça ne servirait à rien, ce n'était pas non plus dans sa nature.

Elle tenait à peine debout, ses jambes paraissaient interminables tellement sa maigreur était grande. Une poupée de cristal, déjà brisé à maintes reprises. Ses lèvres gercées, saignaient de tout côtés, on n'en voyait plus la couleur. 18ans, et pourtant d'après son visage on lui en donnait 20 de plus. Ses yeux étaient ternes, plongés dans un gouffre sans fond, où le soleil n'existait pas.

Quand à ses cheveux, faut-il vraiment en parler ? Ce n'était plus qu'une immonde touffe sèche, emmêlés, aussi sombre que son regard. Elle était bien triste à voir, son cœur t'engeait entre la vie et la mort, mais pas la peine de dire de quel côté, il penchait le plus.

Ses amis étaient tombés les uns après les autres, d'abord la tendre rêveuse Luna avec son Amour de toujours Neville, ensemble, dans un dernier sourire. Puis la rousse au grand cœur Ginny, sa meilleure amie, et pour la briser un peu plus, celui que son cœur chérissait temps Ron. Il avait juste eu le temps de lui glisser un fébrile « je t'aime » avant de rejoindre tout les autres dans le ciel.

Elle n'avait pas pu, elle n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre, car pour l'achever, son ami, celui en qui tout le monde avait foie, tombait à terre, rendant son dernier souffle. Harry, lui aussi était parti, la laissant seule, avec le poids des morts.

Ensuite l'ancienne rouge et or ne se souvenait de rien, juste de ses pleurs, de ses cris, de sa douleur, et après, plus rien. Le vide, le néant, un poids sur le cœur, faisant souffrir énormément. Son origine ? Elle ne la connaissait pas, quelques visages flous, Remus Lupin ? Possible, puis à nouveau rien, des éclairs rouges, des cris, des Mange Morts ? Possible, et à nouveau rien, le vide. Et un dur réveil à Azkaban.

On lui apprit juste que ses parents étaient morts, elle ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi. De toute manière sa ne l'est ramèneraient pas. Ils étaient morts, les derniers qu'elle pensait en sécurité, ils étaient morts. L e vide, si son cœur ne s'était pas déjà fait la mâle, il se serait une nouvelle fois brisé. Tous étaient partis ensemble, elle n'avait plus personne, alors elle aussi attendait la mort.

Déjà Hermione n'était plus grand-chose, alors après Azkaban, elle n'était vraiment plus rien. Autant mourir, c'était plus simple et moins douloureux.

Devant la barre d'appel, ce ne fut que ricanements, et railleries qui résonnèrent dans la tête de la pauvre âme sans défense. Qu'importe. L'ancien maître des potions reprit :

_Miss Granger, pour ce jour, notre seigneur nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence, ce sera donc lui, qui s'occupera de votre jugement.

Un petit rire sortit tout de même de la bouche de la jeune fille. On lui faisait honneur, les grands se réunissaient pour sa mort. Quelle ironie du sort, elle n'avait vraiment pas choisit le bon côté.

Dans les gradins certaines têtes ne lui étaient pas inconnues, beaucoup de Serpentards, évidemment, parmi eux Malfoy, sans étonnement.

Deux ou trois anciens Poufsouffle…Oh mais que vois-je ? Des ex-Gryffondors aussi ? Les jumeaux Weasley ! Plus rien ne peu m'étonnée. Alors on était tous morts à cause de deux idiots, qui nous avaient vendu sans scrupule ? Des idiots, des amis aussi, des traîtres maintenant. Quelle ironie, on avait tous crut à la liberté, mais à cause de deux p'tits cons, on avait tous succombés.

C'était un rêve bêtes de croire que l'on pourrait sauvés le monde, mais on n'y croyait dur comme du fer. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le briser ! C'était la seule chose qui nous faisait vivre. Maintenant, plus rien.

Vraiment pas choisis le bon côté.

_ « Tiens, tiens, Miss Granger, on m'a souvent parlé de vous. De grandes capacités, une intelligence hors norme, une maîtrise de la magie blanche et noire qui dépasse l'entendement…et un très mauvais caractère. »

Il fit une courte pause, le temps de ricaner.

_ « J'aurait été vraiment très peiné de devoir tué un élément si puissant que le vôtre, mais on ne choisis pas son sang, Miss Granger. Et à votre grand malheur, je le crains, vous n'êtes pas une Sang de bourbe, Mlle Salazar. »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se figea instantanément. Comment pouvait-il dire de pareille idiotie ? Elle était moldue, et en était encore fière ! Des mouvements de stupéfaction se firent ressentir dans la salle. Le silence pesant, avait laissé place à un brouhaha incommensurable. La surprise était de mise, tous croyaient à la plaisanterie, mais ce n'était pas le genre du Lord. Jamais, jamais il ne riait, ne plaisantait, et souriait seulement une fois sa victime morte.

D'un geste le Lord, calma les plus impulsifs.

_ « Je sais qui je suis, et certainement pas l'une des vôtres, mais parents étaient moldus, et jamais ils ne m'aurait menti…

_Tais-toi, petite sotte ! Tes véritables parents Grinelsius et Nécerina Salazar étaient à notre grand malheur amis avec des Sang Impurs, ceux que tu oses appeler parents en ma présence. Fervents à notre cause, ils se savaient soupçonner d'être amis avec eux.

Pour cela, ils risquaient leurs vies, alors en connaissance de cause, ils t'abandonnèrent à tes parents « adoptifs », pensant ainsi que tu serais en sécurité.

Par ailleurs n'ai pas la sotte idée de les cherchés, nous nous sommes occupés d'eux depuis cela des années. Tss-tss, satanés moldus, c'est de leur faute, si tes vrais parents sont morts ! Que des incapables ! »

_ C'est faux ! Jamais ils ne m'auraient mentis ! Ne crachez pas sur leurs mémoires ! »

Oubliant qu'elle ne devait parler, du peu de venin qu'il lui restait dans le cœur, elle lui asséna ses quelques mots. L'habitude des insultes, était son quotidien. Toujours, encore et encore, inlassablement sans jamais lutter, sans même savoir pourquoi, sans comprendre.

Dans l'attente d'une sentence, juste à cause d'une question de sang. Endurer, ne pas parler, ses règles, elles les connaissaient par cœur, mais jamais, jamais on n'avait insulté ses parents, on n'avait oublié. Et elle ne le permettrait pas aujourd'hui, pas devant toute cette salle. En aucun cas.

_ « Insolente ! » Ses yeux sortaient de leur orbites, rouges vifs, tel le sang.

Il fit une invocation magique inaudible. Et soudain une lumière verte se montra sous le mince châle d'Hermione. D'abord faible, puis de plus en plus visible, personne n'osait parler, tous regardaient la lumière, absorbé, sans comprendre pourquoi.

_ « Regardez votre bras, vous êtes des nôtres. Le serpent qui est dessiné sur votre peau; comme vous le savez sans doute, est la marque des Salazar. Vos parents ne voulant pas que vous connaissiez votre véritable origine, l'on dissimulée par un sort ancestrale pour que cette marque soit invisible. Or ce sort ne m'étant pas inconnu, j'ai pu vous révélez votre vraie nature »

Ses mots étaient graves, ils n'attendaient aucune réponse. L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie.

ooOOOOooooPensées intérieure d'HermioneooOOOOOooooooo

_Non, impossible, s'est tout bonnement impossible. Si un serpent se dessinait sur mon bras, alors il disait vrai, mais c'était impossible, inimaginable ! Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais mentis, alors pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait une fois ?_

_Ce n'est que foutaise, pour me tuée juste après. Encore plus dur que la Mort, ils veulent me voir souffrir, périr intérieurement. Ils n'on vraiment pas de cœur. Je ne craquerai pas…jamais plus, il suffit j'ai assez souffert._

_Ou peut-être pas assez pour eux….Qu'attendent-ils bon Dieu ? Ma mort ? Ils on juste à levé leur baguette, alors pourquoi ne le font-ils pas ? Non ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible….impossible…plus rien encore…non impossible…_

Son souffle ralentit, tout comme celui des autres. Chacun attendaient qu'elle relève son mince châle d'accusé. Dans un premier temps, elle ne fit rien. Abasourdie elle n'y croyait pas, ne voulait pas imaginer une vérité qui la blesserait peut-être plus que la Mort elle-même.

La pression était à son comble, tous étaient dans l'attente. Elle-même finit par ne plus tenir, alors lentement, lentement elle retira le haut de sa manche….

_Mon sang se glaça, les murmures dans la salle s'arrêtèrent, rien, plus aucun son ne sortaient de mes lèvres, trop gercées pour parler. Mon monde s'écroulait pour la énième fois. Alors tout ceux que j'avais connus n'avaient donc été que des menteurs ?_

-Un serpent, mademoiselle Salazar, un Serpent…

S'amusait-il à répéter presque inlassablement, en le fredonnant légèrement. Fou, peut-être, sadique, certainement. Encore et encore il le chantonnait, pour être sur qu'elle l'ai bien entendu, faisant manqué à chaque fois un battement du cœur à la pauvre âme brisée qu'il avait en face de lui. Il n'y avait rien à redire, elle était une future Mangemort sans le vouloir.

-Vous êtes des nôtres.

Son ton ne faisait pas de reproche, n'incitait en rien, ne provoquait pas non plus, il disait juste une vérité effroyable pour certains, et surtout pour elle.

L'ancienne Gryffondor s'effondra littéralement contre le mur juste derrière elle. Pas de peur, pas de panique, rien, son visage resta solennel. Juste ses jambes avaient trahis son désarroi. Ses yeux étaient partis dans une contrée lointaine, si éloignée de ce monde, de cette prison, de ces morts et surtout de ces mensonges.

Au grand étonnement de tous, elle ne parla pas, ne pleura pas, elle semblait avoir accepté cette vérité si improbable sans broncher. Mais dans son esprit ce n'était pas le cas. A nouveau le vide avait envahi sa tête, rien, juste des mensonges, que des mensonges. Son enfance, c'était tous ce qui lui donnait espoir, mais maintenant impossible de vivre dans une enfance mensongère. C'était la fin, maintenant, elle attendait vraiment la Mort, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'attendait.

-« Mademoiselle Salazar, voyez-vous, j'ai encore besoin de puissants Mangemorts à mes côtés, et bien évidemment j'ai pensé à vous.

-Jamais ! M'entendez-vous, jamais je ne serais une Mangemorte !

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien comprendre, vous n'avez pas le choix. »

A nouveau elle se tut, mais ne baissa pas pour autant son regard haineux. Comment avait-elle put être aussi bête ! Bien sûr qu'il ne lui laisserait jamais le choix ! Alors son existence ne reposait-elle que sur des mensonges et sur le malheur ? Manifestement, malheureusement…

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui laissa pas poursuivre le cours de sa pensée, et continua :

-« Bien, fort bien, maintenant que vous avez compris la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, je pense que nous pourrions réfléchir à vous discernez un tuteur qui vous guiderai sur la voie des Mangemorts, et vous inculquerais les rudiments de la Magie Noire. »

L'excitation dans la salle était à son apogée. Comment aurait elle put ne pas l'être ? Tous rêvaient de pouvoir repartir avec l'ex petite Sang de Bourbe comme esclave et de lui faire payer son insolence passée. Tous et surtout les anciens Serpentards.

-« Ah qui pourrais-je faire ce cadeau ? »

_Tandis que le Mage Noir riait de sa propre cruauté, chaque Mangemort criait et hurlait pour se faire remarqué du Lord, chacun voulait sa vengeance. _

_-« Tiens, tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas bientôt l'anniversaire de Mr. Drago Malfoy ? »_

Voili, voilou, et c'est ainsi que se termine ce chapitre. Je sais je l'arrête pas au bon moment, mais je posterai le suivant que si j'ai assez de review. Alors bonne ou mauvaise cette première partie** ? **


	2. Chapter 2: Le pacte de la prisonniére

Voili, voilou le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^Si il est un peu trash au goût de chacun, la suite ne sera pas dans le même style rassurez vous. Bonne lecture.

-« Ce cadeau, vous ferait-il plaisir ?

-J'en serai on ne peut plus honoré.

-Bien, fort bien, alors mademoiselle Salazar, je vous présente votre nouveau bourreau. »

Les yeux de l'ancien serpentard s'illuminèrent, ils brillaient d'un éclat malsain, que l'on n'avait pas vu dans son regard depuis des années. Un rire sadique apparut alors sur la plupart des visages des Mangemorts présents, elle allait payer.

-« Drago, vous avez un an pour faire de mademoiselle, une fidèle fervente à notre cause. Vous avez carte blanche, tous les moyens sont bons, pour la faire flancher. Seule interdiction, ne pas la tuer, votre vie en dépend. Je vous confis sa baguette.

-Avec grand plaisir ».

Drago appela par la suite son elfe de maison Wathy, pour emmener Hermione au manoir Malfoy. Elle n'eu même pas la force de résister, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son corps trop frêle pour sa grande taille. Tel un pantin inanimé, Wathy, fut obliger d'utiliser un sort de lévitation pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Pas une once de résistance de sa part, ce qui étonna grand nombres de personne. Etait-ce bien la Lionne qui des années au par avant paraissait si fier ? Non, ou à moitié car son esprit était loin, trop loin, pour être atteint par les événements qui venaient de se produire. Il errait dans un monde comateux entre la vie et la mort, que seuls certains grands blessés connaissaient.

La folie la consumait peu à peu. Tel une fleur, elle s'était ouverte, avait pris le soleil, quelques fois la pluie, et maintenant se fanait lentement, pour s'endormir à jamais. Oui, voilà ce qu'était Hermione en ce moment une fleur fanée en attente d'un long sommeil, qui ne viendrait pas de ci tôt.

-Wathy, emmène notre nouvelle invitée au manoir, en attendant que je rentre, mets-la au cachot. Je m'occuperais d'elle à mon retour ».

Wathy transposa avec Hermione seules au Manoir. Malfoy fils avait une affaire à régler avant de rentrer. La demeure était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sombre. Une froideur extrême en émanait. Hermione n'avait vu pour l'instant que l'extérieur, mais elle ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse malgré sa faiblesse. Décidemment, elle qui pensait que le pire était passé…il était plutôt à venir.

La grille de métal forgé donnait un avant goût de ce qui ce trouvait à l'intérieur. Du luxe, de l'opulence, et des serpents tous plus venimeux les uns que les autres. Un premier était déjà façonné sur le portail. Vil et perfide, tout comme son maître. Un sort informulé, et le serpent se détacha de la grille, pour qu'elles puissent passées.

Hermione fut soudain prise d'un violent vertige, dut à un séjour un peu trop long dans la prison d'Azkaban. Puis le noir à nouveau, rien. Le vide, le néant, douce torpeur infinie, peut-être la Mort venait elle la chercher en retard ? Non pas encore, le destin n'en avait pas choisi ainsi. Elle se réveilla après quelques heures de coma incertain entre les vivants et les morts, dans une cellule.

Le réveil fut dur pour la jeune fille, encore des cachots, plus sales, plus insalubres, plus noirs que tous ceux qu'elle avaient connus, et Dieu sait combien elle en avaient connus ! Avec un mal de tête horrible et interminable. Toutes ces voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête, s'entrechoquant à chaque seconde. Tout ces mots dénués de sens, tous ces êtres fourbes autour d'elle à vouloir la voir mourir le premier. Et deux visages retenus en particuliers : celui qui l'avait condamné à vivre Lord Voldmort, et son ancien et nouveau bourreau, Malfoy qui n'allait certainement pas être tendre avec elle, après les années de haine qu'ils s'étaient voués à Poudlard.

Là-bas, au moins ils jouaient à jeux égaux, aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui avait les cartes en main, et elle n'avait plus rien pour se défendre.

Et elle était trop lasse de ces jeux, pour lutter, en sachant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance. Elle subirait, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, comment faire autrement ? Il lui était déjà impossible de se mouvoir pratiquement, alors comment se battre sans armes. Impossible, tout simplement.

Certains prisonniers, sont plus heureux que la plupart des hommes, car ils leur restent l'Espoir. Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il ne lui restait rien à part des morts à n'en plus finir, et le malheur de vivre qu'elle portait à elle seule sur son dos. Impossible de lutter, juste subir, voilà son triste sort. Impossible de réfléchir avec se mal de crâne, jute se taire et subir.

Ses souvenirs se mélangeaient, partaient pour revenir, tout était trouble dans son esprit. Plus beaucoup de cohérence dans sa mémoire, seulement un mal de crâne qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis la mort de ses amis. Lui rappelant, chaque jour, que sa place n'était plus ici. Des mensonges, des trahisons, des morts, et une destinée de prisonnière, voici en quoi ce résumait les bribes restantes de ses souvenirs.

Pas une fenêtre dans sa cellule, juste un flambeau aux flammes rougeoyantes dans l'interminable couloir qui faisait face à sa cellule. Et comme mobilier, tout se récapitulait à un matelas défoncé de toutes pars, et une sorte de table de chevet bancale, avec seulement trois pieds. Et les murs, une pierre dure, froide, noircie par le temps, où poussait un amalgame de pourritures diverses.

Plic, ploc, plic, ploc….faisaient les gouttes d'eau, tombant du haut de sa cellule. Inlassablement, elles battaient le temps. L'entendez-vous, ce bruit sourd à rendre fou le plus sain d'esprit ? Plic, ploc et les gouttes continuaient à tombées. Une par une, ne se pressant pas, plic, ploc, une torture bien plus ignoble qu'on pourrait le croire. Cela faisait des heures qu'Hermione était enfermée, des heures avec cette odores putrides, avec ce mal de crâne aussi infatigable que les gouttes d'eau.

Tandis que son esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus, son ventre criait famine. Des jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangée, des jours qu'elle n'avait pas bue. On lui volait sa nourriture à Azkaban. La fatigue vint se rajouter, ainsi lentement son esprit parti dans un sommeil léthargique, pas celui qui repose, non, celui qui fatigue encore plus. Celui qui, au réveil, vous fait sentir encore plus faible, ce sommeil qui vient quand la faim vous a trop engourdie le cerveau qui se battait déjà avec votre mal de crâne. C'était dans uns de ces sommeils là qu'Hermione partait chaque fois que la faim se faisait trop grande.

Une heure, puis deux, et l'éveil à nouveau. Et toujours ces gouttes d'eau qui tombent pour rythmées le temps là où il s'est figé. Des pas, il y a des pas, non ce n'est pas sa folie qui les inventent. Il y a des pas, tout petits, feutrés, presque inaudibles, mais elle les entend. Elle à l'habitude, son oreille avec le temps et devenue plus fine, plus à l'écoute des moindres bruits. Normal, après tout, cela fait des années, qu'elle est terrée dans le silence. Ces pas, ceux sont ceux d'une souris. Le temps lui a apprit à les reconnaître.

Elle est au fond de la cellule, proche de son matelas. Elle ne la voit pas, il fait trop sombre, elle l'imagine. On dirait que le petit être à peur, elle couine. Mais pourtant petit à petit, la souris sort de l'obscurité, elle est aussi noire que les murs, elle s'approche d'Hermione, qui elle, tend la main. Après hésitation, la souris s'y frotte, et se loge aux creux de ses paumes.

Soudain Hermione se rappelle, des souvenirs remontent, ils sont chaleureux pour une fois. Ron avait lui aussi un hamster, Gerboise ou Gerbille, elle ne se souvient plus tellement cela fait longtemps. Petite boule de poil qu'elle l'appelait.

Lorsque Hermione venait au Terrier, la petite bête venait toujours au creux de ses mains, après ses nombreuses disputes avec son ami Ron. Elle la réconfortait en quel que sorte. Gerboise n'avait pas le don de paroles, mas ses petites chatouilles valaient bien plus que les mots. Mais les animaux sentent les orages venir, et un gros se préparait, la guerre, et malheureusement le cœur trop sensible de cette petite bête n'a pas fait exception. On dit aussi que les animaux sentent la mort s'approcher, et elle à du le flairer pour Ron car elle s'est laissée dépérir. Pauvre petite bête sans défense morte à cause de nos bêtises, de nos idéaux mal placée.

Et la souris s'en va, repart, laissant seule Hermione une fois encore. Elle ne cherche pas à la rattraper, ce serait trop injuste de la priver de sa liberté aussi petite soit elle. La liberté de pouvoir aller de cachot en cachot, mais de ne pas connaître l'éclat du soleil.

Alors elle plonge son regard dans les flammes du flambeau. Elles dansent, tournoient, se poussent puis certaines vacillent et se meurent. Décidément il n'y a pas de place dans ce monde pour ceux qui hésitent, que pour les plus forts. Hermione avait été forte, mais elle ne l'était plu, car toute sa puissance elle la tenait de ceux qui l'entourent. Maintenant il n'y a plus personne, même les souris ne restent pas avec elle.

Et cette marque, preuve de tant de mensonges ses parents qui étaient-ils ? L'aimaient-ils à ce point qu'ils s'en sont séparés ? Comment avaient-ils connus ses parents adoptifs ? Toutes ses questions sans réponses, et ces gouttes qui tombent, et les flammes qui vacillent, pour marqué le temps, là où il n'a pas lieu d'être.

Quelque chose brille à l'avant de sa cellule, elle en es sur. Quoi ? Elle ne sais pas, alors elle s'approche. Dans un effort ultime, elle se lève, tend sa main vers l'objet et s'en saisi. C'est un clou, un énorme. Tombé d'une porte sans doute, peut-être de sa cellule, mais il y en a trop pour que sa cage en métal cède. Et à quoi bon partir ? Sans baguette Drago la rattraperait. Le clou est rouillé, autant que son cœur, il est trop petit pour s'évader, mais juste assez grand pour percer un trou dans son cœur….celui d'une femme brisée.

La porte du manoir s'ouvre laissant rentré un Drago plein de désirs de vengeances.

-« Wathy, dans quel cachot la-tu enfermée ?

-Dans ceux de l'aile Est monsieur, le 13eme.

-Bien. »

Le domaine était grand, et il fallut plus de dix minutes au jeune homme pour parvenir à l'aile Est, la plus sale évidemment. Il longea plusieurs couloirs pour parvenir enfin devant la grille où se trouvait l'ex Gryffondor. Durant tout le trajet, il s'était amusé et de manière machiavélique à trouvé la pire torture qu'il pourrait lui infligé. Peut-être un enchaînement de doloris ? Non, il cherchait mieux et c'est sur ces sombres pensées et dans un grand sourire sinistre qu'il se posta devant la grille 13. Le flambeau lumineux était un peu loin, il attendit donc que ses yeux s'accoutument à l'obscurité.

-Mais…Granger !Euh, non….Salazar qu'est ce que t'as foutu bordel ?

Le spectacle était effrayant, Hermione gisait sur le matelas défoncé dans un bain de sang. Maintenant mêlé aux gouttes d'eau qui continuaient de tombées inlassablement, marquant le temps là où il s'était figé. Son visage bien que pâle n'avait été que très rarement aussi serein. Mais sa blancheur ne contrastait que trop avec la plaie qu'elle s'était portée au cœur. Drago ouvrit tel un éclair la cage et se saisit du maigre corps de la jeune fille. Tant de haine et de rage se déversaient dans ses yeux, si elle mourrait le Lord le tuerai ! Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit morte bien sur, mais dans le cas présent il était forcé de la sauver.

-Réponds! J'en ai rien à foutre de ta putin de vie, mais si tu meurs on va me tuer, et j'ai pas envie de crever à cause de toi !

-Mais tu vas me répondre oui !

Il agitait le corps de plus en plus fort, ce qui eu pour seule conséquence d'approfondir la plaie déjà bien ouverte.

Il n'y avait plus une once de haine dans son regard, rien que de la peur. Il n'avait pas peur pour elle, mais pour lui. Peur de mourir à cause d'elle. Ce n'est pas l'image habituelle que l'on a du Serpentard, mais c'était bien celle qui se trouvait au fin fond de son coeur. Il eu soudain l'idée de tendre son oreille vers le cœur d'Hermione. Rien…, une seconde s'écoula, puis une deuxième et…. enfin si un battement ! Elle avait raté son coup de justesse, le clou était planté légèrement à côté. Ouf, elle vivait, de très peu, mais c'était le principale. Puis, lentement les paupières d'Hermione s'entrouvrirent, elle papillonna durant quelques instants et finit par articuler difficilement :

-« Malfoy,….je ne suis pas morte … ?

-Non, sinon je serai pas là, mais bon sang qu'est ce que t'as foutue ?

-Tsssss, j'me suis encore loupé on dirait… »..

Le regard de Drago avait reprit un éclat froid et glacial, qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir tuer Hermione…mais c'était impossible.

- « Si tu avais réussi ton coup, on m'aurait tué moi aussi, alors ne refais plus jamais ça !

-Malfoy…

-Quoi encore ? Il avait hurlé, mais tenais encore Hermione dans ses bras.

-Je veux mourir….

-Mais moi je te l'interdis !

-Alors redonnes-moi goût à la vie.

-Non, mais t'as pris un coup sur la tête, ou quoi ?

-Je suis sérieuse.

-….Drago se tus, déconcerté.

-Je ne tenterai plus rien contre moi-même, si en échange tu me redonnes goût à la vie. »

Après tout, il ne pourrait pas rester derrière elle tout le temps, surtout si elle prenait chaque objet pour un moyen de suicide ! Le pacte lui semblait être honnête, ainsi, elle ne tenterai plus rien, car une Gryffondor ne ment jamais,…..contrairement aux Serpentards.

-« Je…d'accord. »

Drago pensait qu'ainsi, il n'aurait pas de problèmes, mais il avait juste oublié qu'il avait la plus grosse part du pacte.

…..A suivre^^

Voili, voilou une review si possible pour avoir la suite ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Et que la vie reprenne sa course folle**

Et Hermione ressombra dans un sommeil incertain entre la vie et la mort. Malgré les plaies qu'elle s'était infligée à son cœur, elle ne succomba pas. Evidemment les bons soins de Wathy n'y étaient pas pour rien. Car pendant ces trois jours comateux, l'elfe ne quitta pas une minute le chevet de la jeune fille, veillant ainsi sur elle jour et nuit. Hermione avait eu raison de défendre leur cause à Poudlard, les elfes le méritaient largement.

Quant à Drago Malfoy, il ne vint pas une seule fois la voir, se contentant seulement de demander aux elfes de maisons de temps à autres l'état de santé de la Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas le temps, non, simplement qu'ayant jugé son statut trop faible pour en rajouter de peur qu'elle meurt, il se décida à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle est reprit des forces.

A l'aube du quatrième jour de léthargie, la jeune fille se réveilla difficilement, ses blessures avaient eu beau être pensées chaque jour, la douleur ne s'était pas pour autant éteint. Après un laps de temps pour que ses yeux s'adaptent à la lumière, son regard se figea net.

Plus de matelas dépecé de toutes pars ! A la place un magnifique lit à baldaquin, aux rideaux légèrement teint de bleu pour laisser passer les rayons de soleil matinaux qui vinrent réchauffer le cœur de l'ex Gryffondor. Le soleil. Un discret sourire apparut soudain sur son visage, infime certes, mais le premier depuis de longues années. Depuis quand n'avait elle pas vu la douce lumière du jour, à tel point qu'elle en avait oublié sa couleur ? Longtemps, très longtemps. Mince plaisir, que l'on oublie souvent, si grand pour elle.

Après s'être régalée de la tendre vision du soleil, elle chercha à discerner ce qu'il l'entourait. Son sourire ne disparut pas, si il ne s'était pas même agrandi. Plus de pierres froides au sol, du parquet à présent. Plus de plafond invisible à cause la moisissures, une sublime toiture en arcs voûtés et aux éminents bas-reliefs. A la place de l'ancienne table de chevet bancale, un sublime secrétaire, très ancien sûrement, vu sa splendeur.

Ce n'est pas parce que les couleurs des Gryffondors sont l'or et le rouge, qu'elles plaisaient à tous Hermione faisait partit de ses gens qui ne les appréciaient pas. Bien sur, jamais elle ne l'avait avoué à quiconque, se contentent de le gardé pou elle-même. Trop claires, et un peu trop vivantes à son goût. Elle préférait le bleu, pas celui du ciel éblouissant, non celui qui calme et apaise. Et par chance ou coïncidence les murs étaient peints de cette couleur.

Peu de gens auraient sourit à la vue de ce luxe, et ce seraient seulement contenter de lancer quelques commentaires sympathiques à leur hôtes, mais Hermione n'était pas de ces gens là. Elle avait connu la guerre, les morts qui tombent, les prisons, les tortures, les blessures qui ne se referment pas, et la Mort l'avait côtoyé de longues années durant. Alors le stricte minimum aurai suffit pour la faire sourire.

Puis sans raison apparente, il disparu comme il était venu. Elle se souvenait à présent de chez qui elle était, du pourquoi et du comment, elle en était venue à s'ouvrir la poitrine, et enfin de cette promesse qu'elle n'aurai jamais dût faire. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se penchée plus dans sa réflexion, que quelqu'un entra. Ouf, ce n'était que l'elfe de maison qui auparavant l'avait emmené dans ce manoir.

-« Wathy était partie chercher à manger au cas où mademoiselle se réveillerai…

-Pourquoi suis-je ici, et pas dans les cachots ? »

Sa voix était froide et incita l'elfe de maison à incliner un peu plus encore sa tête. Après plusieurs secondes de silence Wathy se décida à répondre.

-« A cause de votre blessure mlle. »

Hermione suivit le regard insistant de l'elfe et ne put réprimander un gémissement à la vue du bandage qui entourait sa poitrine. La plaie avait été consciencieusement soignée, mais la blessure n'en restait pas moins profonde. Pour s'éviter un haut le cœur Hermione se força à dévier son regard.

-« Il ne serai que trop conseiller à mademoiselle de garder le lit encore un jour ou deux et de….

-Où est Malfoy ?

-Euh….il est sortit mademoiselle, il ne rentrera que ce soir.

-T'a-t-il chargé d'un message pour moi ?

-Non, mademoiselle, je suis désolée.

-Bien.

-Je vous ai apporté votre repas.»

Et l'elfe tendit à Hermione un plateau remplit de plusieurs mets diverses. Il n'y avait là qu'une tranche de saumon, quelques feuilles de laitues, une pomme, un yaourt, et une carafe d'eau avec un verre, mais Hermione en fut largement comblé. Elle congédia par la suite Wathy, qui verrouilla la porte derrière elle.

Une pomme, la dernière fois qu'elle en avait vu c'était au terrier quand elle et Ginny se promenaient dans les champs environnant. Tous les rires que le vent avait du porter ce jour là. Elles s'étaient bien amusées. Mais ce fut un souvenir de trop, car celui qui suivit fut la mort de son amie sur le champ de bataille. Elle était morte pour que Harry tue le Lord, pour que le monde de sorciers trouve enfin la paix, pour que son amant puisse vivre mais tout cela n'avait servit à rien, le Lord était toujours en vie, le monde s'écroulait peu à peu, et Harry était mort d'un Adka Vedkra.

Hermione ne chercha pas à chasser cette vision d'horreur, c'était son commun depuis un certain temps. La mort ne l'aurai point c'était sa promesse, mais c'était la sienne de lui insuffler un peu de joie.

Maintenant sa vie était entre ses mains, son seul et unique espoir de retrouver un jour un semblant de bonheur, car il avait décidé de la sauver…..et l'avait promis.

La porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit laissant entrer l'elfe de maison Wathy ainsi que Malfoy Junior passablement fatigué. Hermione était allongée paisiblement dans son lit quand les deux entrèrent.

« -Réveillée Granger, ou devrai-je dire « Salazar »?

-Je ne suis ni Granger, ni Salazar…

-Tssssssss….Alors qui est tu ? Demanda le jeune blond ironiquement.

-Je suis….je suis….moi, Hermione. Répondit-elle déconcertée.

-On ne m'a pas demandé de garder une Hermione, mais une future Mangemorte nommée Salazar. Et vu que tu m'as l'air guérie, on va pouvoir commencer les entraînements de magie Noire. »

Il appuya sur le dernier mot ce qui eu pour but de causer un frissonnement de dégoût à l'ex Gryffondor.

-« Je te rappelles que ce n'est pas avec Hermione Salazar que tu as passé un pacte, mais avec

Hermione tout simplement. » Répondit-elle sans une once d'agacement, ni reproche étonnement.

« -Je ne fais pas de différence entre toutes ces Hermione, je n'en vois qu'une et c'est toi future Mangemorte. Dépêche-toi maintenant. »Dit-il avec un sourire malsain au coin de la bouche.

Hermione ne répliqua rien. Dire qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir une partisane en aucun cas n'aurait servit, car elle ne savait que trop bien sa position très instable dans les mains de Drago. Cependant elle murmura furtivement :

« -Je croyais que les Malfoy n'avait qu'une parole, mais visiblement je me suis trompée. »

A ses mots Drago se stoppa net, il se retourna avec une violence infinie dans les yeux et susurra tel un serpent :

« -Salazar, je t'ai offert un lit et une chambre et tu oses encore prétendre que je ne tiens pas mes promesses ? Sale Sang de Bourbe ! Lâcha t-il sous le coup de la colère.

-Aurais-tu oublié que mon sang est aussi pur que le tiens ? »

Malfoy ne sut quoi dire et bien embêter il ne dit rien. Elle avait raison. Alors en dépit de cause il claqua violement la porte en partant avec Wathy, sans oublier au passage de lui rappeler de se préparer.

Parler elle savait encore faire, mais s'habiller lui paraissait être une tâche bien plus ardue maintenant qu'elle se trouvait seule. Très lentement de peur de ressentir la douleur de sa plaie, elle se redressa.

Une fois s'être levée sans trop de peine, elle se mit en quête d'habits. Ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de la pièce pour s'arrêter sur une immense armoire. Dedans elle y découvrit un très long tee-shirt blanc couvrant jusqu'à ses genoux. Un peu déçue de n'avoir rien trouver d'autre, elle se décida tout de même à l'enfiler se rappelant qu'à la sortie de sa chambre ce ne serait pas Harry ou Ron qui l'admirerait.

Dans la penderie était disposée une longue glace à la quelle Hermione jeta un furtif coup d'œil. Son regard se figea net, le vieux bout de tissu qu'elle venait de porter à l'instant s'était transformé en une jupe noire cintrée à la taille avec une ceinture et un débardeur bleu pastel où était inscrit une multitude d'inscriptions en anglais. Sa tête était actuellement couverte d'une casquette bleu vif tel celle que l'on pouvait trouver à New-York. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire car depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas été si joliment habillée ? Des lustres ! Elle se demandait bien ce que pouvait être cet étrange tissu qui changeait dès qu'il était porté. Puis soudain elle vit un collier en argent et diamant vert représentant un serpent accrocher à son cou et à cet instant son sourire disparu complètement, ce souvenant dans quel monde impur elle était.

Elle ferma rapidement l'armoire ne voulant pas voir son reflet qu'elle trouvait hideux à présent plus longtemps. Elle chercha à sortir mais preuve que la confiance régnait la porte était verrouillée, elle appela donc l'elfe Wathy qui un peu confuse lui ouvrit. La petite créature l'a mena dans l'immense bâtisse à travers maints et maints couloirs. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Hermione descendit un escalier menant à ce qui devait être le hall d'entrée. Où Drago devait l'attendre depuis quelques minutes d'après la colère qui pouvait ce lire sur son visage.

« -Malfoy, je veux aller dans les belles boutiques du chemin de traverse.

-Hein ? Mais sa tourne pas rond chez toi ? Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dis que je devais t'entraîner en magie noire ?

-Malfoy je veux aller au chemin de traverse.

-Salazar cesse de faire l'enfant et viens ! » Dit Drago qui commençait à s'emporter.

« -Je n'irai qu'au chemin de traverse.

-Dois je aussi te rappeler que tu n'es pas en position de quémander quoi que ce soit ?

-Dois je te rappeler que TU m'a promis de me faire plaisir, et la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire est d'aller au chemin de traverse.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de cette promesse ! Hurla Malfoy.

-Oui mais tu as promis.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de passer un pacte avec toi ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 8 : Quand il ne reste rien, tout repart **

Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle hexagonale d'une quarantaine de mètres carrés. De la neige tombait du faux plafond sur leurs joues glacées, le temps semblait s'être suspendu. C'est à peine si les quelques lampadaires qui s'y trouvaient suffisaient à éclairé. Au centre un immense mur de marbre noir engouffrait tout l'espace de la pièce. Des noms par centaines étaient gravés en lettres dorés. Ils étaient seuls, seuls avec tout ces noms.

-On y est. Murmura Hermione.

-Le mur des morts…c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Ce n'était pas tellement une question car il connaissait déjà la réponse. On lui avait parlé il y a longtemps de ça de cet endroit étrange. Coupé du temps, pour ceux qui avait aidé à lutter contre. Un vieux fou lui avait même juré que le nom de sa mère y était inscrit, mais la seconde d'après le père de Drago l'avait tué. Aucun des deux ne supportait que l'on parle d'Elle. Elle, Narcissa Malfoy. C'était un sujet tabou, alors personne n'en parlait. Ils n'en surent donc pas plus.

-Oui…ne t'en fais pas, je ne serais pas longue, je veux juste leur dire adieux une...

-Dernière fois.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Prends ton temps…

Termina Drago. Pas que l'ex Serpentard ce soit adouci d'un seul coup, mais ce lieu lui enfoui une boule au fond de sa gorge. Et inconsciemment, il ne pouvait en vouloir à Hermione de l'avoir emmené ici, lui non plus n'avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à sa mère, mais elle, c'était pire, elle n'avait pu dire au revoir à personne. Ils c'étaient tous envolés en quelques instants la laissant seule. Drago n'appréciait pas vraiment la gryffondor, mais dans ce genre de lieu on laissait les querelles dehors, qu'importe le no où la couleur du sang de ceux qui étaient enterrés plus bas. C'était une tradition sorcière, presque une loi, et Drago ne chercha pas à transigez la règle, cette salle le mettait déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça.

Tous ces noms…il ferma les yeux, les visages remontèrent sous ses paupières clauses. Il revoyait le château, Poudlard et ces élèves qui courent à travers les couloirs pour ne pas être en retard toujours avec ce sourire qui le dégoutait tant avant. Avant. Maintenant, il en cherche sur chaque visage, et ne vois que ces souffrances interminables. Et puis lui toujours en train de chercher des noises à Potter et sa p'tite copine rousse. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi, il aurait dû en profiter à ce moment là, et même peut être envisagé de les rejoindre….Plus tôt, avant que ces mêmes élèves courent pour sauver leur peau, sautant au dessus des cadavres entassés par terre et pu…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu me prends la main ?

-Drago, j'ai un truc à te montrer. Viens.

-Et t'es obligée de me prendre….la main…..

Une larme perla lentement le long de la joue de Drago, il resta coït.

'_Pour Narcissa Malfoy, d'avoir protégé Harry Potter avant sa mort.'_

'_Pour Harry Potter, d'avoir tenté de sauver ce monde jusqu'au bout'_

'_Pour Ron Weasley, d'être resté alors que la mort l'attendait'_

'_Pour Ginny Wealey, d'avoir soigné tout ceux dont elle était capable' _

'_Pour Neville Londubat, pour le courage dont il a fait preuve'_

'_Pour…etc…'_

Drago serra la main d'Hermione encore plus fort, leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme, ou plutôt la douleur les faisait battre à l'unisson. Des larmes perlaient le long de leurs deux joues, chacun savait ce que ressentait l'autre à ce moment, et ils se serraient les mains toujours plus forts, comme si ça pouvait les ramenés à la vie. La pluie avait remplacé la neige, comme sur ce fameux champ de bataille.

-Alors on pleurs ? Tenta Drago pour chercher à reprendre constance.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est la pluie.

Murmura-elle en criant son désespoir. Et la pluie redoubla en même temps que leurs larmes tombaient au sol. Drago n'avait en aucun cas reprit constance, tout c'était empiré, la réponse d'Hermione lui avait fait qu'encore plus mal, là où dans sa tête c'était déjà infernale. Hermione n'y tenant plus pressa sa tête contre le torse de Drago, et tambourina légèrement au niveau du cœur. Il ne sut que faire, alors maladroitement il posa sa main libre sur celle qui appuyait la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà. Drago se mit à chanter, ou plutôt à murmurer quelques paroles douces à son oreille.

_-If you cry, think you are not alone, because I'am with you. Don't cry, it's okeai, I'm your light in the dark sky…_

Doucement, tout en lenteur l'ex Gryffondor se calma. Ses pleurs se firent moins hystériques, tandis que ceux de Drago se tarissaient progressivement. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent quelques instants, puis s'enlacèrent irrégulièrement. Deux cœurs froids enfermés dans deux corps chauds. Ce fut certainement la première fois depuis quelques années qu'ils touchaient quelqu'un de suggestivement 'humain', qui pouvaient comprendre leurs douleurs. Aucun ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Quelques secondes, des heures peut-être, mais pour eux le temps c'était suspendu. Un rêve, signe d'une trêve. Et en même temps que les dernières gouttes d'eau se détachèrent du ciel, ils se séparèrent, aussi lentement qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Mais en aucun cas leurs mains se lâchèrent. Besoin vitale peut-être, ou humain tout simplement, mais aucun ne brisa la sérénité qui s'étaient installés. Hermione se retourna de nouveau vers le mur et ses noms.

-Harry, Ron s'il vous plaît ne me jugez pas trop, mais je ne peux pas rester éternellement avec vous entre la vie et la mort. J'ai décidé de laissé mes fantômes derrière moi et de prendre un nouveau départ. Je vous connais, de là où vous êtes j'espère que vous êtes d'accord. Je risque de devenir une mangemorte, mais….

-C'est bon, Potter t'inquiètes je vais m'occuper d'elle. Si j'avais sû ce que ça voulait dire, je n'aurais pas promis, mais je suis un Malfoy, et une promesse est une promesse. Eh, oui tu peux pas toujours être la vedette. Et toi Weasley, t'en fais pas j'ai pas l'intention de prendre ta place, et heureusement pour moi !

La coupa Drago, mais lui-même fut couper à la fin de son monologue d'un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'ex Gryffondor.

-Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, puis vous tous, et vous Papa et Maman je vous dit Adieu, je ne reviendrais pas, et je vivrais pour ce que vous n'avez pas vécu. Merci pour tout, je vous réserverais toujours une petite place dans mon cœur.

-Tu me feras plus d'ombre Potter ! Adieu Maman, je garderais si possible un œil sur Papa….et adieu à toi aussi Potter. Quand on se retrouvera on fera une partie de Quidditch et je t'éclaterais.

Leurs doigts étaient toujours emprisonnés par ceux de l'autre et c'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent de la salle, la délaissant à jamais. Et comme si l'enchantement se brisait, leurs mains se détachèrent. Drago furieux de s'être laissé aller à de larme facile marchait promptement à l'avant. Il avait vraiment été stupide, pfff pleuré ce n'était pas du tout lui…

-Merci. Malgré tout le brouhaha ce seul mot parvint à l'oreille du Serpentard. La Gryffondor ne l'avait pas dit par pure politesse ou en avait honte, non, elle l'avait énoncé à haute voix de sorte que celui qui voulait l'entendre puisse. Après un enchaînement d'une dizaine de secondes qui parurent des lustres à Hermione, il se retourna :

-ça te dit un café, vu qu'on est là ?

La Gryffondor ce surpris à répondre tel un automate sans même réfléchir :

-Oui, et ses lèvres mécaniquement s'élargirent en un sourire, peut-être parce que elle n'avait plus été dans un café depuis belle lurette ou tout bêtement que….non impossible tout cela était complètement incohérent et idiot, jamais un début d'amitié pourrais se faire entre eux…quoique.

-Je connais un p'tit endroit sympa à 5minutes à pied, suis moi.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence total quasi religieux. Mais ce n'était plus cette aura d'haine qu'on sentait plané autour d'eux, on ne savait pas vraiment trop pourquoi, mais bientôt, eux, le sauraient.

On ne sut jamais comment se termina leur histoire….certains disent que ce café ne fut qu'une trêve, d'autres qu'ils sont morts pour trahison mais au fond, on espère qu'aujourd'hui ils sont heureux. A vous d'imaginez la suite de cette histoire, leur histoire

Reviews ? =3


End file.
